Gladiator
|identity = Secret|age = Over a thousand years|DOB = |family = Denise Draven(wife) Jasmine Draven(daughter)|marital status = Married|occupation = Vigilante Mechanic|affiliation = The Elite|Gender = Male|Height = 6'4"|Weight = 213.85 lbs. (97 kg)|Eyes = Brown|Hair = Brown|status = Alive|image = Generic_Placeholder.png|alias = Marcus Joseph Draven}}Roman Draven is a mechanic, as well as the vigilante known as Gladiator. While initially unwilling and hostile, Gladiator would eventually be recruited by Blue Hawk to be a member of the Guardians, in order to help defend Earth. Biography Early Life Becoming a Guardian Jaden Taylor learned that Roman Draven at Burt's auto shop, Jaden arrives at the shop and asks to speak with Roman. When Roman reveals himself to be there, underneath a car, Jaden lets the latter know that an impending enormous threat is coming to the world, and asks Jaden to join the Guardians under his leadership. Roman, however, is hostile, proceeding to angrily pinning Jaden against the wall, ultimately refusing to join at first. Personality Marcus may seem angry all the time but he is a rather complicated man, due to his violent and mysterious past. He has very little patience for those around him, this adds to his gruff demeanor and solo attitude. Marcus prefers to be alone due to him disliking and distrusting the company of others. Despite his grumpy nature, he has a very dry sense of humor, constantly insulting others and giving them demeaning nicknames. Marcus does not hesitate to harm or kill and harbors no true remorse or guilt over any violent actions he has done in the past. His past has in fact emotionally scarred and hardened him to make himself used to the pain and suffering he has endured, from his childhood trauma, to his lifetimes of being a soldier in many of the most violent wars in history. He is therefore less inclined to show mercy towards his opponents, anyone else that attacks him, or even those who simply anger him. Despite his willingness to use violence, he is still a moral person who does not do so needlessly, nor does he attack innocent people. While he is described as cynical and pessimistic, Marcus is a good person and will always stand up for those who can't defend themselves, or at the very least be willing to avenge them. Marcus has grown some restraint and perhaps mercy over the years presumably because of his prolonged exposure to the Guardians. Although he has no restraint or regret for unleashing his gladiator side on those deserving of such violence. Although officially a Guardian, Marcus prefers to be alone. He has a deep distrust and disrespect for people, regardless of whether they are both human and gifted, having seen over a thousand years of violence, prejudice, and war. This attitude also stems from having people he trusted betray him. However, the true reason for Marcus's wanting to be alone is due to the fact that so many people tend to die around him, such as friends and loved ones. He also shows signs of self loathing for the violent life he has lived and the pain he has endured. Marcus is extremely loyal and protective over those few who can gain his trust and respect. He is completely ready to sacrifice his life if it will save someone he loves, and will stop at nothing to protect his friends and family. Despite his blunt personality, Marcus has made many friends with the Guardians. He is also one of Jaden Taylor's most trusted allies. He grew attached to Jaden. Marcus is a man of vice; he loves to drink alcohol and smoke cigars, knowing that neither can effect his health due to his powers. He is also an adamant motorcycle rider and has shown to hate flying in planes. His most famous traits would be his temper and attitude. Marcus seems constantly angry and is very easy to become enraged. Though he is capable of thought, he has said himself that he has an animal side to his personality. This side of him is feral and primal, causing him to become instinctual and berserk, especially in combat. It results in him becoming highly aggressive and mindlessly brutal, similar to an animal, as he is prone to roar with rage in most of these cases. In some cases, it is this brute-like side of Marcus that make it easy for him kill and harm without hesitation. Abilities Powers= *'Enhanced Speed:' Gladiator is able to run over 60 mph and move with reflexes unobtainable by normal humans. *'Enhanced Strength:' With his body naturally evolved and conditioned to the peak of human physical potential and continually adjusting to various forms of damage, becoming able to lift over 2 tons of weight. He can overpower full grown humans with his ease. His strength also extends to his legs, as he is able to jump several feet into the air. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Gladiator can heal and regenerate all physical and mental harm to himself instantly. Any damaged area or lost anatomy, he will completely heal and regenerate with no lingering side effects in seconds, even forcing objects embedded in his body out so he can heal properly. Even if he does clinically die, he can quickly resuscitate himself, making him near-immortal. However, he is still capable of feeling pain and enough harm to him can render him unconscious. **'Ageless Longevity:' Gladiator's healing factor keeps him from aging beyond his physical prime, having remained virtually unchanged despite being over a thousand years of age, leading many to speculate that he could potentially live indefinitely. In addition to prolonging his life, his overall health, prowess, and condition remain at its peak. **'Disease/Contaminant Immunity:' Gladiator is virtually immune to all virus, diseases, and most poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect him and only for a brief period before returning to normal. **'Environmental/Weather Adaptation:' Gladiator's body is able to survive and adapt to any environment or weather conditions without changing shape to adapt. Gladiator is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. He can wear minimal clothing in sub-zero temperatures without any harm. **'Psionic Resistance:' Due to his regenerative abilities, Gladiator is highly resilient, if not immune, to telepathic manipulation. **'Self-Sustenance:' Gladiator requires no food or water to maintain his health or life, though he can partake in the activity for his own personal joy. During his seven years of self-imposed exile after losing his memory, Gladiator remained completely unaffected despite never gathering any nourishment. ** Superhuman Vitality: Gladiator exhibits inexhaustible vitality, virility, vigor, willpower and stamina, able to continue fighting far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of exhaustion. He is highly accustomed to pain. While not immune to the sensation, he can withstand most levels of pain with it only slightly fazing him. He also has great endurance, having continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survive cutting open his chest without being sedated. *'Superhuman Senses:' Gladiator's senses are heightened to levels similar to various animals. He can track down and identify people through their scent alone, as well as detect their presence within a large area through scent and sound. |-| Abilities= *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Due to his advanced age and countless battles in various wars, Gladiator is well-versed in various forms of hand-to-hand combat. While mostly using savage slashes with his Tomahawks in combat, he is shown to be very precise and methodical, quickly adjusting his tactics to better suit the situation and type of opponent. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Gladiator is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm, due to his war experiences. |-| Weaknesses= *'Jasmine Draven': Gladiator's greatest weakness is his beloved daughter Jasmine Draven. *'Decapitation:' If Gladiator's head were to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and would thus die. * Drained Healing Factor: Gladiator's healing powers themselves are not self-restoring. If one can determine the nature of their workings, they can potentially extract the power from him, permanently impairing the powers. * Mental Impairment: Although Gladiator can regenerate his physical brain and thereby avoid any brain damage, his memories are still vulnerable to being damaged. *'Oxygen Deprivation:' Gladiator's healing factor is dependent on his brain subconscious activity. As such, if Wolverine is deprived of oxygen long enough, allowing his brain to shut down, he can die. |-| Equipment= *'Gladiator bodysuit:' When in the field Gladiator dons bulletproof red-and-black armor. The design is influenced by Roman armor. *'Tomahawk:' Gladiator's primary weapons are twin tomahawks. A type of single-handed ax from North America, traditionally resembling a hatchet with a straight shaft. Relationships Family *Denise Draven - wife *Jasmine Draven - daughter Allies *The Guardians **Blue Hawk Enemies Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Deviant Category: Members of the Guardians Category:Trident Residents